


gravel to tempo

by pizzasavestheday



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: College AU, Multi, No Smut, and so is lucas, as usual, but what else is new, maya is a mess, oh yeah riley is too, rilaya is endgame, this fic is an absolute mess but it's worth it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzasavestheday/pseuds/pizzasavestheday
Summary: Maya's love life hasn't been the best since she got to college. Sure, her TA Josh Matthews is dreamy and her classmate Lucas is really cute but she's ruined that for sure. Why? Because she slept with Riley, who happens to be Josh's niece and Lucas' girlfriend. But it'll all work itself out for sure. Right?





	gravel to tempo

Maya knew she should stop going to parties Zay invited her to. Fifteen minutes in and he was nowhere to be found. She knew he was either hanging out with dance kids or a group of cross-faded sophomores, and she wasn’t sure which was worse (she seethed at the thought of ballerinas in their pointy shoes, tight buns, and strange eating habits). She found comfort in a small group in the corner sitting in bean bag chairs and watching a Star Wars prequel. Her breath hitched when Josh Matthews sat down next to her. He flashed her that award-winning smile and spoke.  
“Hey, Maya!” Maya realized her mouth had been hanging open for a while until she finally managed a sentence that didn’t even resemble a greeting; “I’m getting a drink.”  
She shot up and almost tripped over her tall wedges on the way over to the refreshments. She fought the urge to literally kick herself for being so absent minded. The next time Josh talked to her, she would seize the opportunity, and she wouldn’t act like a girl with a crush, she’d be her usual, confident self (maybe once she got a drink).  
Something in the corner caught her eye, so she watched while trying to be too obvious about it. One hand rested on the corner of the table and the other held the drink up to her mouth as she watched out of the corner of her eye.  
It was Lucas and Riley, obviously fighting. As if she needed another reminder he was dating someone else. She looked down with a sullen expression, realizing that no one in the past year had noticed, much less returned, her advances. She tried not to let it discourage her as she looked back up. Lucas was yelling about something and Riley had her arms crossed, waiting for him to finish with a killer expression. She hadn’t known ‘Riley Town’ was capable of something so sinister. She yelled something else out and Lucas walked away. No one else had seemed to notice, but that could be due to the loud music and a number of people the fire department wouldn’t approve of.  
Riley put her face in her hands and slid down the wall as Lucas stormed out and slammed the door behind him. She wasn’t sure whether she should stay out of it, but ultimately decided she had to make sure Riley was okay. They had only met once when Lucas introduced them and Maya came to the crushing realization that Lucas had a girlfriend.  
She walked across the room and sat down next to her. Riley looked up and didn’t change her expression, tears still running down her face.  
“Maya?” She seemed confused.  
“Hey, Riles.” She shuddered at the sudden nickname she felt the need to use for whatever reason, but continued. “Are you okay?”  
Riley only shrugged and set her head on Maya’s shoulder, appreciating the comfort she was offering.  
“I saw what happened… kind of. I don’t really know what to say... but I’d love to see you smile again. Anyone who takes that smile off your face is an asshole.” Riley laughed at that, and while Maya didn’t really know why, she took it as a good sign. She lifted her head up from her shoulder and looked into Maya’s blue eyes, her expression softening.  
“You’re amazing, you know that?” She didn’t break eye contact. Maya’s breath was getting quicker as she stared deeper into Riley’s almond eyes. “I wouldn’t say that.”  
“We should leave.” Riley said. Maya looked confused but but nodded in agreement.  
The subway ride back to Riley’s was silent, but Riley never seemed to let go of Maya’s hand. She figured that she needed the human contact since she was upset, so she didn’t say anything. She was especially surprised when Riley held a finger to her lips as they entered.  
“Wait… do you still live with your parents?” She whispered. Riley nodded. “Can’t afford not to.”  
She opened the door to her room and flicked on a switch that lit up a lamp on the desk, not bright enough for the whole room. While Maya looked around she was surprised to feel herself get thrown against the wall. She closed her eyes and exclaimed but quickly understood the situation when she felt Riley’s lips against hers and her hands wrap around her waist. Maya quickly responded by returning it and losing her hands in her hair. Riley pulled them backwards and Maya just had enough time to kick off her shoes before she flopped onto the bed and flipped over so she was straddling Riley.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” She asked, pulling away for the first time. Riley nodded vigorously and replied; “Positive.”


End file.
